Showdown
"Showdown" (or 'Booyaka-Showdown') is the 2 part, Season 1 finale of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV Series, and the 25th and 26th episodes. Both of them originally aired on August 8th, 2013. "GO NINJA,GO NINJA,GO!" Official Description The Turtles engage in a very difficult battle as they make a desperate assault on the T.C.R.I. Building. Their mission involves shutting down the Kraang portal and saving the world.... Plot Part 1: The episode opens with the Kraang as they're receiving a message from their 'glorious leader', Kraang Prime, who announces that the invasion of Earth shall begin now. The Kraang then begin to march anxiously. The order is given to activate one of their ultimate tools of destruction, the Technodrome. In the Sewer Lair, the stolen Communication orb starts buzzing, catching April and Donnie's attention. Both of them immediately conclude that this means something big must be going down. Donnie manages to transpose what the aliens are communicating onto his computer and translates it, ending up completely shocked by what he discovers... Leo, Raph, and Mikey are watching the very final episode of Space Heroes, but are interrupted when Donnie shuts the TV off and demands that they come see what he has uncovered. The Kraang are plotting to mutate the Earth with the power of the Technodrome. Donnie surmises that this could be the final phase of the Kraang invasion and, if the Technodrome is able to find its way through that dimensional portal, it could mean the end of the world, which must be stopped. The brothers wonder if they are ready for such a challenge, but Splinter assures them that, if the fate of the world must rest in some one's hands, he is grateful that it is their's. The Turtles then rush out to prepare themselves, but Splinter holds Leonardo back for a moment. He tells him that, with the whole world at stake, the only thing that matters is completing their mission with no hesitance to sacrifice what - or who - they need to. After Leo goes to join his brothers, Kirby realizes that the Turtles are preparing to stop the Kraang, much to his concern, as a device implanted on his neck has corrupted his intentions. The Turtles all prepare, with Leo and Donnie discussing possible strategies, constructing new equipment, and Raphael loading himself down with a multitude of weapons. Soon, all of them board the Shell-Raiser and start their mission. Once they are out of sight, April asks Splinter why he decided not to go with them and why he never does. He explains that, as a teacher, it is his duty to prepare them for the challenges that they have faced. She counters that, with the fate of the world in the balance, he should want to help them. He angrily replies that he does not have to explain himself to a child and reenters the lair. The Turtles are just reaching the surface and Leo begins to lay out their plan. They are to head to T.C.R.I. and use the new Microfission Omni-Disintegrator that Donnie was able to replicate, and also claims that it is capable of taking out the portal with a single shot. Back at the Lair, April is approached by Kirby, who asks her where everyone has headed. She explains that the Turtles are currently on their way to T.C.R.I., but Kirby then tells her that the Kraang know exactly what they're up to, claiming that they somehow cracked the T-Phones' encryption. He convinces her that they must go to warn the Turtles in person. As they leave, Splinter warns April that it is extremely dangerous for them to be on the surface. She throws a vieled insult at him, commenting that 'some of us' just can't sit around and do nothing. April and her father then walk through the sewers, but April realizes that her father is not headed in the right direction to be going to TCRI. Suddenly, two Foot Clan ninjas appear and grab her. When she is fully secured, Karai appears and greets April, who responds by kneeing her foe in the stomach. Karai then orders a brainwashed Kirby to deliver a message of some kind to Splinter. He goes back to the Lair with two Mousers by his side, ignoring April's desperate cries for help. At T.C.R.I., the Shell-Raiser crashes into the building and is almost immediately fired upon by a large squad of Kraang-doids lead by Ms. Campbell. Believing that they have successfully thwarted the Turtles, she soon calls for a cease fire, but the hatch on top of the vehicle then opens, only for Metalhead to jump out and viciously fight the Kraang. It is then revealed that the Turtles are not in the Shell Raiser at all. Instead, they are soaring high above the building with a brand new invention of their's, the Turtle Gliders!! They land on the roof and successfully infiltrate the building by using a pigeon to provide a distraction for the Kraang, who are monitoring from inside. Meanwhile, Splinter is reflecting on what April had told him, but he soon pauses when he senses danger in the area...and confronts Kirby. He tells Splinter that he is bringing him a message from Master Shredder, which makes Splinter become fearful. The Mousers quickly project a hologram of the Shredder, who addresses Splinter by name. He challenges Splinter to face him like a man if he truly values April and wants her life to be spared by him. At T.C.R.I, the Turtles approach the portal, which is now being guarded by Traag. Confident that their massive war will come to a sudden end, Leo takes aim with the Omni-Disintegrator and fires, but the portal is secretly protected by a force field and is unharmed by the blast of energy. The Turtles are set upon by Traag and a large army of Kraang. Donnie attempts to hack into the computer systems using his intellect, while Leo uses the Disintegrator to blast many of the limbs off of Traag. Meanwhile, Splinter approaches the Foot Clan headquarters, while, inside, Dogpound explains to Fishface that Splinter and the Shredder once trained in the very same school of Ninjutsu and became some of the best practitioners of it. They formed a bond as if they were brothers, until Splinter decided to 'betray' him all of the sudden. Splinter decimates a garrison of Foot ninjas outside of the building before opening the doors and entering the throne room. He squares off with Dogpound and Fishface, outwitting both mutants in combat and forcing them to make a dash out of the building. Splinter rushes to free what appears to be April from handcuffs, only to find that this April is nothing but another hologram projection by a Mouser, which he dispatches with Shuriken. The Shredder then begins to laugh evilly. He reveals that, since he knew Splinter was going to be on his way, April was no longer of use to him as bait and he had her handed over to the Kraang. The Shredder then physically appears when Splinter least expects it and strikes him from behind, smugly remarking that he took away his family and will now put an end to him. Splinter then takes off his hood and unveils his face, which initially appalls the Shredder. However, he quickly resorts to snickering once again, commenting that Splinter is hideous and is no different from his terrapin students. Splinter responds with "Look closely at this face, Shredder, for it will be THE LAST THING THAT YOU WILL EVER SEE!!!!" Back with the Turtles. Donnie is able to bring the force field down, but the portal itself activates immediately afterward and the Technodrome hovers through a gigantic rift that appears directly above the building. It is a massive warship with incredibly destructive powers. Leo tries one more blast with the disintegrator, but its energy source disappears, much to the teams' puzzlement. Just as the ship continues to pass through the portal and as the Kraang close in from every single angle, Leo notices that the Power Cell is nearby. Donnie tells him that, if he chooses to rupture it, the entire building itself would go up in smoke and flames. Hearing this, Leo bravely runs toward the power cell, eliminating any Kraang in his path. The others start to flee in shock. Leonardo then buries his blade into the center of the crystal. However, just as the building slowly explodes, Leonardo leaps out of a shattering window and begins falling to what seems like his death, but is snagged at the last second by Raph on his glider. However, it is quite a bit too early to start celebrating, as all of them see that the Technodrome has now fully come through the Portal. Part 2 As the Technodrome floats through the sky while beginning to terrify millions of the city's citizens (including the Purple Dragons), Splinter castigates the Shredder for all of his effrontery, namely depriving Splinter of his family. Splinter recapitulates the Shredder's affront, scolding him for his pointless vendetta against him and the drive to hunt him down. Vowing to end it here and now, Splinter charges at his cruel enemy, resulting in a battle between the two foes. Initially, the fight seems to be even, until Splinter accidentally falls and, after making a late recovery, is left clueless as to the whereabouts of the Shredder, the latter briefly avoiding discovery with personal artifice. Meanwhile, the Turtles, while on their gliders, struggle to avoid the laser blasts being emitted by the Technodrome and are quickly discombobulated by the blasts, being brought down to the ground in various directions. They regroup shortly thereafter and decide that they must speak to Splinter to figure out what their next move should be. When they reach the Lair, it looks as if it's abandoned, but Raph then finds Spike, which relieves him. Mikey then walks into The Dojo and finds only Kirby, who is still brainwashed and he begins to attack Mikey with a staff that he grabs. The other three tackle Kirby and, upon glancing at his neck, the four discover the mind control device that is situated there, so they quickly remove it. After Kirby has revived, he explains that the Kraang did this to him and deeply apologizes for everything that he's done. He is able to remember all of the events that have unfolded; Splinter seems to have gone to face the Shredder, while April has been captured and has already been brought inside of the Technodrome, which upsets Raph, as they just got a glimpse of the Technodrome's powers. Meanwhile, onboard the massive Kraang warship, April awakens, only to find herself bound to a table and sees that the gigantic form of Kraang Prime is staring down at her menacingly. It introduces itself and addresses her by name. It briefly explains that her mental energies are 'uniquely attuned' to this universe and, once Kraang Prime has gained what she possesses, it will use it to transform the Earth into a horrifying world. April retorts that the billions of humans are 'kind of ' using the world, and then goes on to state that Kraang Prime has come here just for nothing. However, a swarm of electodes then converge on April and everything goes black... In the Foot HQ, Splinter and the Shredder continue their harsh duel, Splinter managing to slow the Shredder down by grabbing a rope and successfully getting his opponent's forearms stuck in it. Splinter exclaims that the Shredder never had anything but his hatred, thereby surmising that, if the Shredder is the victor of this battle, he will no longer have a thing to live for...The Shredder then uses his gauntlets to free himself from the rope before revealing that, since Splinter 'took' Tang Shen from him - though she never belonged to him - his only reaction was to steal something from him; his daughter, Miwa. He stole her the night that Tang Shen had died, raised her, and decided to give her the alias 'Karai'. This causes Splinter to enter a pensive state of denial, allowing the Shredder to take advantage of his shock to pummel him, knocking him flat on his stomach. The Shredder then starts mocking Splinter, claiming that, after he has passed on, his own daughter will go through the rest of her life cursing his name. The Shredder thrusts forward one of his gauntlet blades to end Splinter's life, but Splinter catches the blade in his teeth and snaps down on it, breaking its alloy. Splinter kicks the Shredder directly in the chest before lunging at him, teeth first. Meanwhile, the Turtles are roaming the damaged streets of New York and spot one of the capture pods that the Kraang have been using to abduct both people and animals. Leo tells his brothers that they must get on one of them and, while Donnie points out that there are at least eight Kraang-droids between them and the nearest pod, Raph steps in and easily destroys their enemies, allowing themselves to smuggle aboard and enter the Technodrome. Upon exiting the pod in the Technodrome, the brothers start floating and Donnie realizes that the Kraang have been generating anti-gravitons throughout most of the ship. They hear April utter a couple screams, but, before they can even determine where she is, they are set upon by dozens of Kraang while taking cover in what seems to be a crawl space. Within Kraang Prime's chamber, April has been fitted with a terrifying helmet-like device that is slowly siphoning her mental energies and transferring them to Kraang Prime. The Kraang leader begins to use these energies to activate a Mutation Ray in the center of the ship, but the Turtles then burst in, having totally battled their way here. Raph kicks the giant, alien brain right between the eyeballs, while Donnie rapidly frees April, shutting down the mutation ray in the process. They move to escape, but Kraang Prime pulls itself from the wall and pursues them all within its gigantic robotic body. At the Foot Headquarters, Splinter has finally begun to defeat the Shredder using a brand new technique of his that combines traditional Ninjutsu with his nimble, rat-like movements. A final strike ends up sending the Shredder flying across the room and the villain lands near his throne after his helmet is knocked straight off of his head. This unveils the horrendous scars and burns that he received years ago. Splinter picks up a nearby Katana and makes a move to end the Shredder once and for all, but he then gets distracted by Karai, who enters the building and tries to harm him. Stunned to be in the presence of his long-lost, hostile daughter, Karai manages to graze his shoulder with a swing from her blade and runs to aid her false father, who informs her that the rat is none other than Hamato Yoshi. Karai faces Splinter and is about to injure him further, but Splinter is able to jump up to the opening located near the roof of the building. Karai shouts "COWARD!!" and Splinter leaves while bearing a dejected expression on his face. The Turtles race to escape the ship as quickly as they possible can, while Mikey alerts his brothers that Kraang Prime is now following them closely. Mikey is soon cornered near one of the narrow apertures on the bottom of the ship and is nearly killed by Kraang Prime's energy cannon, but Leo slices the device off of Kraang Prime's body and Mikey grabs on to his brother's arm, upon which Leo rushes him to safety. Leo now stands alone against the monster, as his brothers are able to get inside of the very last escape pod. He takes Mikey's Kusarigama chain and wraps it all the way around Kraang Prime, before urging his brothers to flee while they have the opportunity. The escape pod then jettisons into the Atlantic Ocean, followed shortly by the Technodrome itself (which seems to malfunction somehow) and it sinks far into the murky depths. Donatello is surprised that they made it out of their mission alive, but April and the other Turtles then start mourning the loss of their eldest brother, until it is revealed that he was able to escape at the last moment. The other pods with the abducted people then surface as well, while the five are amazed at their victory. Back at the Lair, the Turtles continue in a celebration of their gigantic victory, and Mikey repeatedly yells to his brothers that they saved the world. Splinter, however, is awfully quiet. While Splinter is gazing at the picture of his family, April walks up to him and apologizes for her earlier words. He tells her that there isn't any need, as she truly spoke from her heart. Leo notices that something is on his sensei's mind and asks about what it is. Splinter replies that he learned some things from the Shredder. Leonardo asks "Like what??", but Splinter says that he will have to save it for another time. The Turtles, April, and even Metalhead (controlled by Donnie) then cut loose with a massive dance party and begin to impress eachother. However, all is not well as, on the bottom of the ocean, the Technodrome starts lighting up, indicating that it may return.... Splinters Wisdom "With the world at stake, the only thing of importance is that you complete your mission...no matter what you have to sacrifice...or '''who'."'' Character Debuts *Kraang Prime. Trivia *Master Splinter and Shredder meet and fight each other in this episode for the first time since the fire in Japan. *Metalhead returns for his second main role in an episode. *The Purple Dragons make their first appearance since the Pulverizer. *Traag returns for his second appearance in the series. *Kraang Prime debuts in this episode. *This series' version of the Technodrome makes it's debut. *This is the second time that the Turtles break into T.C.R.I building. The first time they broke in the building was in the episode of the same name, TCRI. *Splinter had discovered that the Kraang and the Foot Clan work together to destroy him and the Turtles. *The Technodrome will reappear again in Season 2 *Splinter finds out that Karai is his Daughter *Raph shows he does care for his brother Leo. *Metalhead uses the Rocket Punch for the second time. *This might be the last appearance of Space Heroes seeming that they said it was the final episode. *This is the first time that the Kraang called their dimension as Dimension X. *In this episode is show that the Kraang can open their foreheads and show the little six tentacles inside. *The Mousers make their third appearance. First in Mousers Attack! and second in Baxter's Gambit. *Ms. Campbell made her third appearance. First in The Alien Agenda and second in TCRI. *Splinter meet Karai who is his daughter for first time since 15 years ago. *This is the fifth episode that focuses on Leo. *This is the first episode that aired on a Thursday. Errors *In one scene, Donnie was talking and it sounded like Leo instead. *When Leo sacrifices himself Donnie holds back Raph: but then, when they change to that scene again Mikey is the one who is holding Raph. Gallery SPLINTER VS SHREDDER!!!.gif|Splinter and Shredder fighting New Technodrome.jpg|Technodrome Traang_returns.png|Traag makes his second appearance in the series Metalhead_vs_kraang_kraang.png|"I see you!" aperill.jpg|The Kraang capture April in this episode time to DIE!.jpg|The Kraang are after April now.jpg|The Kraang admiring their leader, Kraang Prime. Lol.png|Mikey taunts the Kraang Abz.png|The turtles getting ready for their mission Kang pime.jpg|Kraang Prime Kp.jpg 0fly.jpg|I've got to stop saying stuff like that. Orb2.jpg Mindcontrol2.jpg Turtle Dance.jpg tc.jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:The Show Category:Season 1 Category:Season Finales Category:Episodes that aired in 2013 Category:Leo Themed Episode